Themes: Betrayal
:For other themes, see Themes Betrayal occurs when a character or group turn on another person or party. Occurrences The Comic *Shane turns on Rick and attempts to kill him after being called out by him and attacked by Lori. (Issue 6) *Hershel turns on Rick's group after losing several members of his family. (Issue 12) *Thomas Richards turns on the survivors and kills Rachel and Susie Greene. (Issue 15) *Dexter and Andrew, accompanied by Patricia, turn on the group after Dexter is unjustly locked up due to two murders. The group assumes that he is guilty due to his past. (Issue 18) *Otis snaps at Patricia and gets on to her for betraying the group and joining the prisoners.(Issue 19) *Tyreese cheats on Carol with Michonne. (Issue 22) *After helping Rick, Michonne, and Glenn escape, Caesar tries to get back to Woodbury to tell The Governor the location of the prison. (Comic Series) *Lilly Caul shoots The Governor in the back of the head after he has her kill Judith and Lori Grimes. (Issue 48) *Ben kills his brother, Billy. (Issue 61) *Fr. Gabriel Stokes admits he turned many people away because he was too afraid and did not want to risk the food depleting. (Comic Series) *Derek pushes one of his fellow scavengers into a horde of walkers to save him and four other scavengers.(Issue 75) *Maggie punches Rick in the face because he doesn't do anything to help save Glenn. This causes Sophia to tackle and bite Carl after he points a gun at Maggie. (Issue 101) The TV-Series *Edwin Jenner traps the group in the CDC and tells them that the building is set to blow, believing that it would be the least painful way to leave this new world. (TS-19) *Shane shoots Otis in the leg and steals all his supplies and leaves him to be eaten by zombies. (Save the Last One) *Dave and Tony try to kill Rick, Glenn, and Hershel after they refuse to bring them to the farm, appearing friendly at first. (Nebraska) *Dave and Tony's group leave Randall to die as more walkers converge on the area. (Triggerfinger) *Shane snaps Randall's neck after he asks him to bring him to his group. (Better Angels) *Shane attempts to kill Rick, believing that he can protect Lori and Carl better. (Better Angels) *The Governor betrays Welles, having him killed after knowing the location of his men. (Walk With Me) *The Governor betrays Corporal Brad and his men, slaughtering them after waving a white flag. (Walk With Me) *Oscar betrays his fellow inmate, Andrew, by killing him, rather than Rick. (Killer Within) *Michonne and Andrea split up. (Say the Word) *Merle shoots Gargulio in the head after a brief arguement. (Hounded) *The Governor uses Merle as a scapegoat for the attack at Woodbury and proclaims him a tyrant. (Made to Suffer) Webisodes *Before meeting Chase, B.J. killed an unknown amount of his fellow co-workers, including Lenny. (Cold Storage) *B.J. shoots Chase as he looks at the bodies of the walkers they had killed. (The Chosen Ones) The Video Game *Larry tries to leave Lee to die in order to "protect the group". (A New Day) *A Bandit kills his fellow bandit after accusing him of cheating him out of food. (Starved For Help) *The St. John Family try to kill Lee and his group, turning to cannibalism for food. (Starved For Help) *Out of rage and lack of sleep, Lilly shoots Carley/Doug after calling her out for blaming Ben around about the stolen supplies and the bandit attack. (Long Road Ahead) *Ben betrays the group by giving bandits supplies because he thought they had his friend hostage, resulting in the deaths of Carley/Doug, Duck, and Katjaa. (Long Road Ahead) Dead Reckoning *Shane can betray Leon Basset by attacking him instead of the zombified Patty. (Dead Reckoning) *Shane can betray Gary by letting the zombified Robb Spanner eat him. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game *The player can betray their team mate by letting them get devoured to escape the horde. (Social Game) Assault Coming The Novel Series *Tara force the Blake Family and Nick Parsons out after finding out what Philip did to her sister. (Rise of the Governor) *Philip turns against his brother and Nick and begins killing survivors to feed Penny. (Rise of the Governor) *Brian kills Nick after he fatally wounds Phillip and kills a teenage girl, whom Philip was about to rape. (Rise of the Governor) Category:Themes